Valentine
by MissRe
Summary: All you need is love and a reason to get up each morning.


Disclaimer: I own nothing – I just play in the world.

The air carried within it a bitter chill. It was the perfect day to sit at home with your sweetheart and snuggle on the couch in front of the fire. Or it would be the perfect day to do that, if it wasn't Valentine's Day. No, today called for chocolates, candy hearts, and roses for her love.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. For years, she had been alone on Valentine's Day. From a young age, she learned she was different and different people were outcast. For years, she used to spend this day crying and feeling unloved. Not anymore.

Now she was happily married to her other half. The one that completed her and understood her every facet intimately. Hermione did a little dance as she finished preparing the house for the romantic dinner she had planned for her husband. A heating charm would keep it warm until needed.

Her best touch? The card she was sending to him. Adorned with glitter and glitz, it promised a relaxing, romantic evening at home for the two of them. He had been working so hard recently, however, as an Unspeakable; he was required to put in long hours when needed.

With a smile, she sent the owl on its way and resumed her preparation of the house. Carefully, she laid a trail of rose petals from the living room to the bedroom. Once there, she scattered a healthy amount on the bed, which she had made with red silk sheets saved for just this occasion. Stepping into the bathroom she scattered more on the huge tub that dominated the room.

With a flick of her wand, candles were lit throughout the house, infusing it with a wonderful array of scents. She quickly discarded her work clothes and donned an ivory silk nightgown she had picked up on the way home. The silk caressed her skin, teasing it with soft touches here and there. With a soft smile, she crawled into the middle of the bed to wait for her husband.

Overworked – that was the only word that Harry could think of to describe his situation right now. However, being the youngest Unspeakable on the force, he did have his work cut out for him.

With a sigh, he ran his hands through his already messy black hair. He looked at the paperwork in front of him on the desk – it was like it was magically multiplying every time he stepped out of the office.

A tapping at the window distracted him from the mystery of his multiplying workload. He let Hedwig in and took the card that was attached to her leg. Giving her a treat, he sat back at his desk to see what his wife had sent him.

That thought brought a grin to his face. His wife. After all that he had to endure growing up, now at the end of the day he was able to go home to the woman that he loved and adored more with each passing day.

Now that isn't to say that their relationship was always hearts and flowers, however, Hermione taught him about love and healthy relationships and together they learned and applied those lessons and each day their relationship was stronger.

He inhaled the envelope, catching the gentle scent of his wife's perfume clinging to it. Opening the card, he was shocked when a couple of rose petals fell from it. With a silly grin he read the message inside:

My darling Harry –

Come home soon! Your present is waiting for you at the end of the trail.

All my love,

Hermione

With another silly grin, Harry gathered his belongings. He picked up the dozen roses and the wrapped present for his wife and in the blink of an eye, he made his way home.

Harry appeared in the living room. He quickly set down his belongings and hung his robe up. Gathering the roses and the gift up again, he smiles at the path of petals and follows the trails to his room.

He is rewarded by the sight of his wife spread out on the bed, candlelight glinting off her skin and bathing the room in a soft glow. He smiles at the image she makes – ivory gown gently covering her body, caressing the swell of her stomach and emphasizing her pregnant state. She had been working so hard recently to prepare for the baby; it was no surprise to him that she fell asleep while waiting for him. Setting the flowers on the dresser, he makes his way over to the bed and crawls onto it trying to be careful and not disturb his sleeping wife.

Lying beside her, he wraps his arms around her as he snuggles up to her back. He must have made some movement because a moment later her soft voice is heard.

"Harry? 'M sorry. Must have fallen asleep waiting for you."

Rolling over, she kisses him softly on the lips before snuggling into him.

"It's alright love. Our quidditch player doesn't let you get a lot of rest and I just want you to take care of yourself." He kisses her hair softly as one hand slips down to rub her tummy. "I love you, Hermione Jane Potter."

She smiles up at him, "I love you too, Harry James Potter."

Harry kisses her nose and whispers to her, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Hermione. I thank my lucky stars every day that I found you and that you became my friend, my lover, and the keeper of my heart. I thank God every day for you and for our little one in there. I promise that I will never leave either of you – we will be the parents that my parents were unable to be."

Hermione sniffled and smiled back, "Harry, I love you so much – and I will show you that every day for the rest of our lives."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. The future looked very bright indeed.


End file.
